deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sans(Undertale vs Enderman(Minecraft)/@comment-28815426-20190424010628
"It doesn't look like this battle is finished yet, but I'd like to make some comments. 1. "Sans is capable of breaking the fourth wall and is very aware of timelines plus he knows if you reset or use the SAVE function." ''' '''While the first two are true, I find the wording on the third one a little off. San's doesn't automatically know if you reset or save, he's just really good at reading facial expressions, so he can tell when he's killed you. Not that this affects this fight at all, but I feel like it's good to point out. 2. ''' ''"Above them all, a queen of sorts...Behold! The Ender Dragon." '' "Her servants are the Enderman."' '''I don't think the Ender Dragon's gender is ever confirmed, nor how the Endermen relate to it. Endermen will actually try to attack the Ender Dragon if it hits them. Again this doesn't affect the battle, but I'd like to point it out regardless.' 3. "As I was saying, they teleport, take blocks until someone looks at it and breaks eye contact, and/or hurt it." ''' '''This is actually something I'm not aware of. Do they drop blocks when players make eye contact? I know that's when they start attacking, but I'm honestly not sure. 4. "Sans shatters the fourth wall easily and watches the player flee." San's may make jokes that break the fourth wall, but I personally think this is a little overexaggerated. I think this is a potentially funny and good lead up into the fight, but it could use some editing. 5." "Seeing the Enderman had arrived behind him, Sans raised his arm and turned the monster's soul blue............only to realize that nothing was happening. Either this creature was impervious to gravity or that............Wait.....Taking a quick look around, apparently this world had no gravity to begin with." This is where I have a legitmate problem as Minecraft does have gravity. Endermen take fall damage just like the player, and there's a mob that can actually use an attack that lifts Mobs / The Player up. This attack still causes fall damage. I don't see why Sans wouldn't be able to use gravity on the Enderman. 6. "The bones were fired point-blank at the monsters chest, it should be dead by now! Nevertheless, the Enderman had only lost 5 health points out of it's 40 and was advancing." I guess I can understand the reasoning for this but I disagree a little. San's attacks in Undertale do 1 damage per every frame you make contact with them. Even without Karmic Retribution, it should still be doing this. However, you could make the argument that since this is Minecraft and not Undertale the mechanics are a little different. If you don't go with that though, Sans's attacks would be even more dangerous because Minecraft runs at a higher frame rate than Undertale does. (60FPS generally or even higher, compared to Undertale's 30.) Those are all the comments I thought I'd make. I'm not trying to be rude or anything, just want to help point out some stuff that might be incorrect. And lastly, as for who I personally think would win: I think it could easily be a tie.Sans has a range, and attack speed advantage. However, the Enderman is fully capable of using teleportation to ignore a lot of Sans's projectiles, and has enough speed to close whatever gap is left rather quickly. I think this is easily enough to end the fight for the Enderman in as easily as a few seconds, since Sans would easily get caught offguard by this, and isn't that fast. However Sans also has a good chance of winning if he dodges the first attack or two and stays on guard. So yeah both have very minor, but important advantages over each other that easily makes this nearly a tie for both of them. Due to only needing 1 hit to kill his opponent, I'd personally give it to Enderman about 55-60% of the time. Anyway that's all from me, thanks for reading.